harveycomicsdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Harvey Comics publications
This is an incomplete list of comic book series published by Harvey Comics. Click on individual links for information about each series. '0-9' * 3-D Dolly 'A' * Adventures in 3-D * Adventures of Felix the Cat * Alarming Adventures * Alarming Tales * Alfred Harvey's Black Cat * All-New Comics * All-New Comics Volume #2 * All-New Short Story Comics * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Astrocomics * Audrey and Melvin 'B' * Babe Ruth Sports Comics * Baby Huey * Baby Huey and Papa * Baby Huey Digest * Baby Huey in Duckland * Baby Huey, the Baby Giant * Back to the Future * Back to the Future Special * Back to the Future: Forward to the Future * Beethoven * Beetle Bailey Big Book * Beetle Bailey Giant Size * Beetle Bailey * Beetlejuice * Beetlejuice Crimebusters on the Haunt * Beetlejuice Holiday Special * Beetlejuice in the Neitherworld * Black Cat Comics * Black Cat Mystery * Blast-Off * Blondie & Dagwood Family * Blondie Comics * Bobby Shelby Comics * Boy Explorers Comics * Boy's Ranch * Bunny 'C' * [[Captain 3-D Vol 1|'Captain 3-D']] (1953) * ''[[Casper Adventure Digest Vol 1|'Casper Adventure Digest']] (1992-1994) * ''[[Casper and ... Vol 1|'Casper and ...]] (1987-1990) * [[Casper and Friends Vol 1|'Casper and Friends]] (1991-1992) * [[Casper and Nightmare Vol 1|'Casper and Nightmare']] (1964-1974) * ''[[Casper and Spooky Vol 1|'Casper and Spooky']] (1972-1973) * ''Casper and the Angels (1979-1980) (TV) * ''[[Casper and The Ghostly Trio Vol 1|'Casper and The Ghostly Trio']] (1972-1990) * ''[[Casper and the Spectrals Vol 1|'Casper and the Spectrals']] (2009-2010) ('Ardden Entertainment') * ''[[Casper and Wendy Vol 1|'Casper and Wendy']] (1972-(1973) * ''[[Casper Big Book Vol 1|'Casper Big Book']] (1992-1993) * ''[[Casper Digest Magazine Vol 1|'Casper Digest Magazine']] (1986-1991) * ''[[Casper Digest Magazine Vol 2|'Casper Digest Magazine']] (1991-1994) * ''[[Casper Digest Stories Vol 1|'Casper Digest Stories']] (1980) * ''[[Casper Digest Winners Vol 1|'Casper Digest Winners']] (1980) * ''[[Casper Enchanted Tales Digest Vol 1|'Casper Enchanted Tales Digest']] (1992-1994) * ''[[Casper Ghostland Vol 1|'Casper Ghostland']] (1992) * ''[[Casper Giant Size Vol 1|'Casper Giant Size']] (1992) * ''[[Casper Halloween Trick or Treat Vol 1|'Casper Halloween Trick or Treat']] (1976) * ''[[Casper in Space Vol 1|'Casper in Space']] (1972) * ''[[Casper Spaceship Vol 1|'Casper Spaceship']] (1972)-(1973) * ''[[Casper Special Vol 1|'Casper Special']] (1990) * ''[[Casper Strange Ghost Stories Vol 1|'Casper Strange Ghost Stories']] (1974-1977) * ''[[Casper T.V. Showtime Vol 1|'Casper T.V. Showtime']] (1980) * ''[[Casper The Friendly Ghost Vol 1|'Casper The Friendly Ghost']] (1949-1951) ('St. John') * ''[[Casper The Friendly Ghost Vol 1|'Casper The Friendly Ghost']] (1952-1958) * ''[[Casper The Friendly Ghost Vol 2|'Casper The Friendly Ghost']] (1991-1994) * ''[[Casper the Friendly Ghost Presents Space Age Dentistry Vol 1|'Casper the Friendly Ghost Presents Space Age Dentistry']] (1972) * ''[[Casper the Friendly Ghost 60th Anniversary Special Vol 1|'Casper the Friendly Ghost 60th Anniversary Special']] (2009) ('Dark Horse Comics') * ''[[Casper's Dental Health Activity Book Vol 1|'Casper's Dental Health Activity Book']] (1977) * ''[[Casper's First Christmas|'Casper's First Christmas']] (1979) (TV) * ''[[Casper's Ghostland Vol 1|'Casper's Ghostland']] (1958-1977) * ''[[Casper's Halloween Special Vol 1|'Casper's Halloween Special']] (1979) (TV) * ''[[Chamber of Chills Vol 1|'Chamber of Chills']] (1951-1954) * ''[[Chamber of Clues Vol 1|'Chamber of Clues']] (1955) * ''[[Champ Comics Vol 1|'Champ Comics']] (1940-1943) * ''[[Champion Comics Vol 1|'Champion Comics']] (1939-1940) 'D' * ''[[Dagwood Vol 1|'Dagwood']] (1950-1965) * ''[[Daisy & Her Pups Vol 1|'Daisy & Her Pups']] (1951-1954) * ''[[Devil Kids Starring Hot Stuff Vol 1|'Devil Kids Starring Hot Stuff']] * (1962-1981) * ''[http://waltdisneycomics.wikia.com/wiki/Dick_Tracy_Monthly_Vol_1 '''Dick Tracy Monthly'] (1948-1949) Dell * [[Dick Tracy Vol 1|'Dick Tracy']] * [[Dick Tracy: Case of the Purloined Sirloin Vol 1|'Dick Tracy: Case of the Purloined Sirloin']] (1958) * ''[[Dick Tracy: Case of the Sparkle Plenty T.V. Mystery Vol 1|'Dick Tracy: Case of the Sparkle Plenty T.V. Mystery']] (1953) * ''[[Dotty Dripple Vol 1|'Dotty Dripple']] * [[Double-Dare Adventures Vol 1|'Double-Dare Adventures']] 'F' * [[Family Funnies Vol 1|'Family Funnies']] * [[Famous TV Funday Funnies Vol 1|'Famous TV Funday Funnies']] * [[Felix the Cat Vol 1|'Felix the Cat']] * [[Felix the Cat (1955) Vol 1|'Felix the Cat']] * [[Felix The Cat Big Book Vol 1|'Felix The Cat Big Book']] * [[Felix the Cat Digest Vol 1|'Felix the Cat Digest']] * [[Felix's Nephews Inky & Dinky Vol 1|'Felix's Nephews Inky & Dinky']] * [[Fighting American Vol 1|'Fighting American']] * [[Fighting Fronts! Vol 1|'Fighting Fronts!]]'' * [[First Love Vol 1|'First Love]]'' * [[First Romance Magazine Vol 1|'First Romance Magazine']] * [[Flash Gordon Vol 1|'Flash Gordon']] * [[Flat-Top Vol 1|'Flat-Top']] * [[Flintstones (1992) Vol 1|'Flintstones']] * [[Flintstones Big Book Vol 1|'Flintstones Big Book']] * [[Flintstones Giant Size Vol 1|'Flintstones Giant Size']] * [[Flintstones Official Movie Adaptation Vol 1|'Flintstones Official Movie Adaptation']] * [[Flip Vol 1|'Flip']] * [[Frank (1994) Vol 1|'Frank']] * [[Friendly Ghost Casper Vol 1|'Friendly Ghost Casper']] * [[Front Page Comic Book Vol 1|'Front Page Comic Book']] * [[Fruitman Special Vol 1|'Fruitman Special']] * [[Funny 3-D Vol 1|'Funny 3-D']] 'G' * Green Hornet (1942) 'H' * Hanna-Barbera Big Book * Hanna-Barbera Giant Size * Harvey 3-D Hits * Harvey Collectors Comics * Harvey Comics Flip Book * Harvey Comics Hits * Harvey Comics Library * Harvey Comics Spotlight * Harvey Hits Comics; Volume #1 * Harvey Hits Comics; Volume #2 * Harvey Pop Comics * Harvey Wise Guys Digest * Hello Pal Comics * Herman and Katnip * Hi-School Romance * Hi-School Romance Date Book * Horace and Dotty Dripple * Hot Stuff * Hot Stuff Big Book * Hot Stuff Creepy Caves * Hot Stuff Digest * Hot Stuff Giant Size * Hot Stuff Sizzlers * Hot Stuff Sizzlers (1992) * Hot Stuff; The Little Devil * Huckleberry Hound and Quickdraw Mcgraw * Humphrey Comics 'I' * Incredible Crash Dummies * Invisible Scarlet O'Neil 'J' * Jackie Jokers * Jetsons * Jetsons Big Book * Jetsons Giant Size * Jiggs and Maggie * Jigsaw * Joe Palooka * Joe Palooka Visits the Lost City * Junior Funnies 'K' * Katzenjammer Kids (1953) * Kerry Drake Detective Cases 'L' * Li'l Abner * Little Audrey * Little Audrey and Melvin * Little Audrey TV Funtime * Little Audrey; Volume #2 * Little Dot Dotland * Little Dot; Volume #1 * Little Dot; Volume #2 * Little Dot's Uncles and Aunts * Little Dracula * Little Lotta Foodland * Little Lotta; Volume #1 * Little Lotta; Volume #2 * Little Max * Little Sad Sack * Love Lessons * Love Problems and Advice Illustrated * Love Stories of Mary Worth 'M' * Man in Black * Man who Wouldn't Quit * Mazie * Modern Madcaps * Monster in My Pocket * Muppet Babies Adventures * Muppet Babies Big Book * Muppet Babies; Volume #2 * Mutt and Jeff * Mutt & Jeff Jokes * Mutt & Jeff New Jokes 'N' * NBC Saturday Morning Comics * New Kids on the Block * New Kids on the Block Back Stage Pass * New Kids on the Block Chillin' * New Kids on the Block Comic Tour '91 * New Kids on the Block Digest * New Kids on The Block Live * New Kids on the Block Magic Summer Tour * New Kids on the Block Step by Step * New Kids on the Block Valentine Girl * New Kids on the Block: Hangin' Tough * Nine Lives of Felix the Cat * Nutty Comics 'O' * Original Black Cat 'P' * Paramount Animated Comics * Pebbles & Bamm Bamm (1993) * Pebbles & Bamm Bamm Giant Size * Phantom * Pink Panther Super Special * Pink Panther; Volume #2 * Playful Little Audrey * Playful Little Audrey Clubhouse * Pocket Comics * Popeye (1994) * Popeye Summer Special 'R' * Race for the Moon * Rags Rabbit * Richie Rich * Richie Rich Volume #2 * Richie Rich Adventure Digest * Richie Rich and ....... * Richie Rich and Billy Bellhops * Richie Rich and Cadbury * Richie Rich and Casper * Richie Rich and Dollar The Dog * Richie Rich and Dot * Richie Rich and Gloria * Richie Rich and His Girlfriends * Richie Rich and his mean Cousin Reggie * Richie Rich and Jackie Jokers * Richie Rich and New Kids on the Block * Richie Rich and Professor Keenbean * Richie Rich and Timmy Time * Richie Rich Bank Books * Richie Rich Best of the Years Digest * Richie Rich Big Book * Richie Rich Big Bucks * Richie Rich Billions * Richie Rich Cash * Richie Rich Cash Money * Richie Rich Diamonds * Richie Rich Digest * Richie Rich Digest Stories * Richie Rich Digest Winners * Richie Rich Dollars and Cents * Richie Rich Fortunes * Richie Rich Gems * Richie Rich Giant Size * Richie Rich Gold and Silver * Richie Rich Gold Nuggets Digest * Richie Rich Holiday Digest * Richie Rich Inventions * Richie Rich Jackpots * Richie Rich Million Dollar Digest (1980) * Richie Rich Million Dollar Digest (1986) * Richie Rich Millions * Richie Rich Money World * Richie Rich Money World Digest * Richie Rich Profits * Richie Rich Relics * Richie Rich Riches * Richie Rich Success Stories * Richie Rich Summer Bonanza * Richie Rich Treasure Chest Digest * Richie Rich Vacation Digest * Richie Rich Vacations Digest * Richie Rich Vault of Mystery * Richie Rich Zillionz * Richie Rich, Casper, and Wendy National League * Ripley's Believe it or Not (1953) * Romance Stories of True Love 'S' * Sad Sack and the Sarge * Sad Sack Comics * Sad Sack at Home for the Holidays * Sad Sack Fun Around the World * Sad Sack Goes Home * Sad Sack Laugh Special * Sad Sack Navy Gobs "n" Gals * Sad Sack U.S.A. * Sad Sack with Sarge and Sadie * Sad Sack's Army Life * Sad Sack's Funny Friends * Sad Sad Sack World * Saved by the Bell * Saved by the Bell Holiday Special * Saved by the Bell Summer Break * Scooby Doo * Scooby-Doo Big Book * Scooby-Doo Giant Size * SeaQuest * Shock Gibson * Shocking Tales Digest * Speed Comics * Spirit of '76 * Spirit (1963) * Spitfire Comics * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost(1955) * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost(1991) * Spooky Haunted House * Spooky Spooktown * Spooky Digest * Spyman * Steve Canyon * Stevie * Stone Protectors * Stretch * Strange Story * Stumbo Tinytown * Stunt Dawgs * Stuntman Comics * Super Richie * Super-Dooper Comics * Sweet Love 'T' * Tastee-Freez Comics * The Harveytoons Show * Teen-Age Brides * Terry and the Pirates * Thrill-O-Rama * Thrills of Tomorrow * Tiny Tot Funnies * Tom And Jerry 50th Anniversary Special * Tom And Jerry Adventures * Tom And Jerry And Friends * Tom And Jerry Annual * Tom and Jerry Big Book * Tom and Jerry digest * Tom and Jerry Giant Size * Tom And Jerry Volume #2 * Tomb of Terror * Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare * Troll Patrol * True 3-D * True Bride's Experiences * True Bride-To-Be Romances * True Love Problems and Advice Illustrated * True War Experiences * Tuff Ghosts starring Spooky * TV Casper and Company 'U' * Ultraman (1994) * Ultraman (Nemesis) * Underdog Summer Special * Underdog * Unearthly Spectaculars 'V' * Vacation Digest Magazine * Valley of the Dinosaurs 'W' * War Battles * War Victory Adventures * War Victory Comics * Warfront * Wendy and the New Kids on the Block * Wendy Digest * Wendy the good little Witch (1960) * Wendy the good little Witch (1991) * Wendy Witch World * Western Tales * Witches Tales * Witches Western Tales * Woody Woodpecker Adventures * Woody Woodpecker And Friends * Woody Woodpecker Digest * Woody Woodpecker Giant Size * Woody Woodpecker Summer Special * Woody Woodpecker * Woody Woodpecker's 50th Anniversary Special 'Y' * Yogi Bear Big Book * Yogi Bear Giant Size * Yogi Bear See also * Harvey Comics * List of Herman and Katnip cartoons * List of The Flintstones media Harvey Comics Category:Harvey Comics Category:Harvey Comics titles